


Remords

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Love You, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Texting, Texting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rentre tard de son ennuyeux travail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remords

Tu es en retard. SH  
Il s'est passé quelque chose. SH  
Réponds. SH  
  
John ne répondait pas. Sherlock voulut recommencer, mais son téléphone vibra.  
  
«  John... Les textos suffisent. » Grommela Sherlock.  
« ...  
- ...  
- Sherlock.  
- ...  
- Je t'aime.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose.  
- Tu ne peux pas répondre comme tout le monde ? » Ria le médecin.  
« John...  
- Un couple qui n'a pas de chance.  
- ...  
- Sa compagne pleurait. Elle regrettait beaucoup de choses.  
- ...  
- Moi aussi, j'ai regretté mon silence... Lorsque tu as sauté.  
- ...  
- Je t'aime.  
- ...  
- Je t'aime.  
- ... Je t'aime.  
- ...  
- Arrête de sourire.  
- T'es devin maintenant ? »  
  
Et John riait.


End file.
